


blood/lust

by SelvaOscura



Series: One Hundred Escape Attempts (Hades smut) [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood, Bloodfucking, CNC, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Snuff, Death Fetish, F/M, Femsub, Kissing, Maledom, Snuff, Soft Gore, Torture, Whips, immortality means you can die one bajillion times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelvaOscura/pseuds/SelvaOscura
Summary: Zag's got the better of Meg this time around. Meg's getting used to this new arrangement. Meg's starting to realize how much she likes to be killed... but only by him.
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: One Hundred Escape Attempts (Hades smut) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970755
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	blood/lust

**Author's Note:**

> You might think this is a rewrite of the last time i did this, but you would be wrong... this time he has the Spear, not the Blade. Also this one is way more fucked up in terms of death and blood and torture and stuff. You've been warned.

She didn’t realize when the situation had changed. Before, she was good. She knew his maneuvers, she could counter him. More often than not, he was the one who walked out of the blood of the Styx, flipping his hair back and all his wounds mysteriously healed. She used to be so good at this.

But at some point, he learned. Adapted. Started playing unfair. The Olympians offering their aid, fickle and impetuous as always. Meg hated them, in their lofty homes on high. She knew they had no respect for the rituals of the underworld. No respect for blood, nor pain. They loathed it, held it at arm’s length at best.

 _And oh, the pain_ , Meg thought. _The bliss of it all_.

Zagreus and her had a history. It was pretty much impossible not to. He was a nice boy in public, playing coy when he could. She knew it was an act. He had the above-ground blood in him, rich and cocky as his mother was. He ran close to the fire as often as he could. He knew her better than anyone, and she resented him for it. 

But god, he knew how to kill her.

When you’re immortal, it’s hard to find a new taste for something. Everything gets old eventually, and the mortals and their streams of inanity and history feel petty in comparison to the tectonic movements of god politics. Meg was... bored of it all. But not of him.

And this time, he had got the better of her, fair & square.

Zag ran his fingers across her waist, her hands tied up above her head, lashed to a pillar by her own whip. He leaned in toward her, his hot breath on her ear.

“Now now Meg,” he cooed, “You’re making me think you’re taking it easy on me.”

The glint of his teeth was visible in the low light of Tartarus. He was right. She wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction, though. That’s not part of the game.

“Fuck you, Zag.” Her mouth was bloodied slightly from their battle just moments before, a trickle of ruby red dripping from her vibrant lipstick. He had the upper hand on her. This time. 

Resting his elbow next to her head, on the pillar where she was immobilized, he drew his other hand slowly across her stomach, taking great care to let his nails drag over the small cuts in her cerulean skin. She was battered, yes, but not dead. 

Not yet.

For if Meg had grown a taste for an exquisite death, Zag had become brutally efficient at delivering one. It was an agreement, but an agreement neither would openly admit to. They were exes. Just acquaintances. 

Nothing personal.

Zag slid his hand down the front of her torn, tight pants, teasing at the hairs above her pussy. Her breath caught, taken aback by the sudden intrusion.

“You like that, Meg?” He had his father’s habit of wanting control. She had her mother’s habit of loving to be taken control of. She spat in his direction, her saliva flecked with blood landing on his _stupid_ pretty face. He smiled, taking the opportunity to leisurely wipe the blood from his cheek with his free hand before bringing it to her throat, his rough fingers pressuring her until she was gasping, the hard stone of the pillar behind her and the godling’s hand lifting her slightly off of the ground.

Were this any other situation, were this anyone _else_ , she might have fought back. But here, the only thing that she could fight was against his knee pressing upward into her rapidly-soaking pussy, her fight-weakened legs scrambling for purchase on the pillar as he lifted her (too easily, she thought, he was always stronger than she anticipated). She was already gasping for air when she realized the sound she was hearing under the ringing in her ears was Zag, chuckling at the Fury being reduced to a plaything for him. _Again_.

He released his hand, his knee still serving as an unwelcome reminder that no matter what, she was _enjoying_ this, and she wheezed for air, her eyes rolling back to a forward position as she felt the lack of oxygen and pressure on her cunt send shudders through her body. She hated it when he got her.

“You know... you know I’m going to get you back for this,” she coughed out, her pristine chthonic makeup already smearing from tears. 

“Absolutely,” Zag said, reaching behind his back to materialize the form of the Eternal Spear. Her eyes darted toward it nervously.

“What the fuck do you intend to do with that, Zag? Going to skewer me? I took you for more romantic than that.”

He tossed the hair out of his eyes and pressed upward against her again. She gritted her teeth against the wave of pleasure that he once again drew from her effortlessly, too weak to mount much resistance. It was something about his casual nature. He was just too distracting.

“Please Meg, I’m hardly that pedestrian. I just need your whip back for the next part.” He reached above her to undo her bindings, and for a moment she was taken aback. Was he letting her go...? She knew as well as he that the door to Asphodel wouldn’t open without blood.

He swiftly undid the bindings tying her hands above her, and for a moment she felt uncommonly free, open, as he stared into her eyes. He had such pretty eyes, she thought. Pretty enough to keep her from seeing the Eternal Spear flashing in attack. 

With inhuman speed, Zag thrust the Spear above Meg’s head, its dual prongs piercing both of her open hands and penetrating firmly into the rock of the pillar behind her. Meg felt herself cry out, her ears ringing at the shrillness of her own voice as the impact pulled blood from her palms and shook loose rubble from the cracked stone. Her upper body slumped forward, held up only by her crucified palms, and her shaking body convulsed from the sudden searing pain. For a moment, all went black.

When she had strength enough to raise her head, she saw Zagreus kneeling in front of her, once again cocky and grinning, so sure of his victory over his rival. Straightening herself upward, she slumped against the pillar, her arms torn between numbness and the pulsing pain of the spear.

“Fuck... you, Zag,” She glared at him, her hair glued to her forehead with sweat. Or blood. She couldn’t tell anymore.

“Now now. Let’s not be impatient. That comes later.”

Now armed with the whip he stole from the defeated Fury in front of him, Zag pulled it taut against his hands, enjoying the feel of the fabric, the leather.

“Meg, you’ve really been holding out on me. This is a fine weapon.”

She growled. “You wouldn’t know the half of how to use it, you-” _CRACK_

She felt a sudden, searing lash against her exposed torso, the whip having torn a thin crack through her black-and-gold bra and leaving a line of hot, pained skin across her stomach. Zag shrugged.

“I think I get the gist.” He drew his hand back once more, the whip slithering to conform with the ideal strike length, just as it had so many times before in Megaera’s hands. She looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with tears and still defiant.

“At least try and hurt me this time, Zag.” She spat, and his eyes lit up. 

“So you’re trying to be cocky now, are you?” _CRACK_ against her stomach again, leaving a bright red trail.

“You think you can throw me off?” _CRACK_ against her trembling thighs, her upper body again slouched forward as the blood ran from her wounded palms. She stifled a sob from the pain.

“Well, Meg, in case you hadn’t remembered...” _CRACK_ against her cheek, tearing her skin in a cruel line. Zag leaned in, his heterochromatic gaze just inches from hers.

“You’re nothing but my warm-up.” 

She couldn’t help but be stunned at the insult, and he didn’t give her any time to feign a pathetic look before punching her hard in the gut with a whip-wrapped fist, her body heaving forward before he grabbed her hard by her ponytail and yanked her back up. Holding her bruised face between his fingers and thumb he tore open the front of her tights and plunged his fingers into her pussy. 

She was more wet than any protestations could tell him otherwise, and whimpered through his grip at the intrusion. It was dizzying. Her hands, pinned and bloodied to the pillar, flexed and pulled involuntarily as her legs scrambled for purchase against the pillar and against Zag’s body. He grinned and forced her face up toward his. “I appreciate you being such a generous sacrifice, Meg.”

Her brain wanted to scream an insult but her body couldn’t comply. He reached up and pushed at the spear slightly, the smallest movement eliciting a new scream of pain from Meg as he dug his fingers further inside her. She would have fallen forward still if it wasn’t for Zagreus catching her, her arms bent back and upward and the blood just barely reaching her shoulder. 

Zag pulled his fingers out of her cunt and swiped at the trickle softly, wetting his fingers.

“Pity you’re just a Fury, Meg. I hear there are some fantastic things you can do with god-blood.” He moved to enter her again, now slick with her own blood. She whimpered as his hand slid from her chin to her neck, and his other curled inside her once again, now doubly lubricated with two of her own fluids. The pain was almost too great, and she felt her consciousness beginning to slip.

Zag put his lips to the top of her forehead, waking her from her reverie.

“Not yet.” He spoke softly, in that same way he always does, never letting his feelings slip. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Lifting both of her legs up, Zagreus affixed loops unto her calves using either ends of the whip. He then tied the center slack of the whip over the spear still pinning her hands above her head. Megaera's legs were forced upward and outward, exposing her shamefully drenched cunt to Zagreus, but too exhausted and defeated to raise complaint.

Through some ancient magics, some deep chthonic god-ways beyond Megaera’s understanding in the best of times (and certainly not now, bruised and bloodied and exposed to her tormentor in the depths of Tartarus) she stayed alive, consumed with pain as Zag refused to let her die, not yet.

Now, with legs hung and robes torn, her hands still bleeding soft unto her heaving chest, Zag cupped her cheek. He could be so infuriatingly _nice_ when he wanted to torment her. Steadying himself against the pillar, she felt his cock protruding from him, pressing against her still-wet cunt. He tilted her head up to look him in the eye.

“Now, are you going to be a good girl for me, Meg?”

She nodded, a desperate movement, the tears streaking down her face and her mind consumed with nothing more than making it _end_ and also getting _him_ inside and also _feeling everything until then_.

“I want to hear you say it, Meg. You know how I like that.”

Her lip trembled, and she tried to avert his gaze as his cock pushed harder against her. “I want to... b-be a good girl for you, Zag.”

He chuckled. “And what do good girls like you want, Megaera?”

“For you to... use me. And fuck me.”

“And what else?”

“To kill me... when you are finished.”

He kissed her, hard, her mouth still unsteady and metallic with remnants of blood. His cock entered her, filling her, hot and needy and wanting and painful as he always was. He pounded into her, her hands numb with pain and shaking on every impact, her toes clenching and curling in the crude bondage of her former defenses, tied and displayed lewd in the cavern.

Zagreus panted as he had his way with her, grabbing her by the waist and clawing at her back, whatever strength that Meg had left poured into howling in pleasure or pain (she couldn’t tell anymore, she never could this far gone) and he consumed with the action, the carnality, the animal nature of it all. His teeth found her neck, drawing sweet Fury blood and his hands raking claws across her skin.

He paused, slowing for a moment and she could smell the sweat of him, the pressure that he was exerting on her. He flipped his hair back, again, and even through the haze of pain and who-knows-which orgasm she thought he looked so beautiful then, beautiful and terrible.

He didn’t even ask when he shifted his entrance, moving his godly cock below her pussy and pressing into her ass, stretching her open and forcing yet another of an uncountable series of moans from Megaera as he reduced her to nothing more than a fucktoy, a plaything, a warm-up in a much grander story. In what shattered remnants of her mind were accessible to her at this moment she could only feel _love_ , feel _pride_ in being chosen, in being deemed worthy of Zagreus’ conquest. To be skewered on his cock, tortured at his whim, bruised and battered and bloodied by _his_ hands, _his_ weapons, _his_ cock.

He pushed himself further into her, his hands shifting from holding her shapely ass to squeezing on her neck. In a gasp, she knew he was close, and within moments she felt him inside her ass expanding, cumming in her, pouring himself into her, _choosing_ her in the most true way in the world, and in the moments of consciousness before she felt it all going away she could only mouth a desperate _thank you_ to him, her conqueror, her tormentor.

Zagreus grunted, spilling his seed inside Meg as he watched her eyes roll back and her desperate, plump lips mouthing a prayer toward him in her last moments. She was too easy, he thought. But that didn’t make it any less fun. Pulling out of her, her head dropped forward limply and he could tell her shallow breathing meant that she, too, was spent.

Pulling the spear from her hands, he cradled her as her body dropped from the pillar, kneeling down and holding her head up as her eyes fluttered from open to close and back again She really was something special, he thought.

She looked so peaceful, so serene, her bruised chin and bloodied cheek and still twitching cunt and all. He bent to kiss her on the forehead one more time.

“See you another time, Meg.” 

Next time he’d treat her. Bring a new weapon, maybe. She’d like that.

For now, he pulled the Spear once again from thin air and held the sharpened blade-tip to her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> am i seriously the only person writing femsub zag/meg on all of ao3


End file.
